Dancing History
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: "Harvey was surprised, who knew the kid could dance?" There's more to it for Mike than just dancing, however, and Harvey has no idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, would you do the honor of dancing with me young man?" a woman's voice floated to Mike's ears and he glanced up. She was beautiful but was definitely a couple years older than him. She was slightly shorter than him in her heels, her long brown hair was loosely curled, and her green eyes shown out in contrast to her shadowy make-up and her dark purple dress. They smiled at each other like they knew a secret

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am" Mike replied politely, taking her hand. Harvey stared at him questioningly as he walked away. Didn't the puppy have a girlfriend? Not that it matter because he didn't care about the kid's personal life. He did, however, sat to watch them dance.

He saw Mike take the girls hand in one of his own and placed his other on her hip deftly. She, in response, put her hand on his shoulder as if they had practiced it a million times. There was light classical music being played and they began to do a waltz-like dance that nobody else in the room was doing. Harvey was surprised, who knew the kid could dance?

He got distracted by a couple clients Jessica introduced him to for a couple of seconds. Harvey sighed in annoyance, he almost hated the annual dinner held at Pearson Hardman for their clients. When they were gone Harvey looked up in time to see Mike spin the beautiful girl until she twirled a few feet away out of his reach. They stood there a couple of seconds, staring at each other even when other dancers danced across their view. When a space opened they walked towards each other in determination. They stopped a few centimeters away from the other and begin circling each other while staring intently. They then switched directions holding one of their hands up to each other with out touching as they continued circling. They stopped abruptly and time seemed to halt before their next move.

The walked into each others embraces practically slamming into one another and began to tango. Harvey's eyebrows raised up towards his hair line as the woman's leg wrapped seductively around Mike's hip as he began to dragging her backwards. She suddenly let go of his hip and they began moving their feet around each other so fast it was almost hard for Harvey's eyes to follow.

The amazing thing was that there wasn't even tango music on! They were creating their own beat, their own flow. Mike held her close and supported her back as she bent backward letting her head move towards the floor and then swung her upwards bringing their upper bodies back together. He took a step back and another as she followed, making steps into where his feet were once standing. They stopped and Mike let go all of her except for one hand. He tugged on her hand, twirling her back towards him and took position once more their faces just inches apart from one another. Whatever song had been playing ended and they let go. Harvey was almost sad to see them stop when Salsa music came on.

Harvey glanced at the DJ and saw him smiling at the couple. Apparently Harvey wasn't the only one who had been entranced by their dancing. Mike and the girl started laughing and he took her hands in his loosely as they started to salsa dance. Damn, they were _good_. Soon enough, more people joined the dance floor and started to salsa as well. When the song ended people clapped for everyone's salsa dancing including Harvey. Harvey glanced over just in time again to see Mike placing a gentle kiss on the woman's hand. Mike laughed as the woman took his face in his hands pulling him downwards to place a kiss on his forehead. Harvey was definitely sure that the kid knew this woman. There was no way he was _that _skilled at charming a woman however skilled he was at dancing. He saw him hold his elbow out and the woman linked her arm in his. They were laughing and talking as Mike escorted her outside to cool down. Harvey stared after them when Jessica interrupted his thoughts.

"Your associate is a very skilled dancer" she smiled knowingly. "Almost as skilled as Anna".

"That was your Anna?" Harvey asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I almost didn't recognize her myself since her hair isn't died red anymore. How does the kid know her?"

"As for that, it beats me" Harvey replied staring at the door Mike and Anna had exited only minutes before while wondering how his associate knew one of the firms oldest clients.

**Well, that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! : ) More will come soon but please forgive me if I get behind with his story since I'm quite busy with school.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Michael!" Mike heard a familiar voice call his name and he smiled. Harvey glanced up at his associate as the infamous Anna came waltzing through his door. He returned to his work but intently listened to what was about to be said. The woman's hair was straight today, had lighter make-up on, and a simple jeans-and-t-shirt outfit on. She grasped Mike in a bone crushing hug which he returned.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Mike asked happily.

"I was just talking to Jessica, do you want to go get some lunch?" Mike nodded and then turned to Harvey.

"Be back in thirty Mike we still need to go over those briefs." he said without looking up.

"Aye-aye captain" Mike replied with a bright grin. They exited Harvey's office leaving him in silence until the intercom came on.

"Oh, you _so_ want to know what _that's_ all about" Donna read his mind and Harvey denied it.

"I don't care who the kid knows and doesn't know Donna. It's not my business" Harvey replied.

"Not when it's Pearson Hardman's oldest client and is practically best friends with Jessica's ex-husband. I mean, where does he even know her _from_?" Donna sounded impressed.

"Why don't you ask him?" Harvey sighed.

"Touchy" Donna teased with a coy grin. Harvey shook his head and returned to his work.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, how did Harvey react to us dancing?" Anna asked Mike with enjoyment as they were walking back from lunch in the halls of Pearson Hardman.<p>

"His face was priceless, Anna" Mike laughed. "I would say he was pretty impressed" he glanced at Anna with a smiled.

"Did you tell him how you know me?" this wiped the smile off of Mike's face and his voice became more solemn.

"No, that's a bit more personal" he stared at her intently with a shadow of sadness held in his gaze. "Harvey doesn't really know a lot about me except for my brain and-" he stopped speaking abruptly realizing what he had been about to say.

"Don't worry I know about "Rick Sorkin" Anna whispered to him with a wink.

"Did Gram tell you?" Mike groaned. "B-but you know _the_ Pearson of Pearson Hardman" he stressed, "And isn't that weird for you?"

"I've known you since I was fifteen and you were just a five year old boy. You're more important to me and I know this is important to you because this is how you're paying fro Gram's ridiculous medical expenses" she straightened out the jacket of his suit while she was talking. It was a habit she had picked up when they were younger when she was talking about something serious to him.

"Thank you" Mike's eyes were filled with gratitude.

"It's no problem Michael" she patted his face, she was probably the only person besides his Gram that could call him Michael. "Now" she placed her hands on his shoulders with emphasis, "what are you and Gram doing for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Mike feigned confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about" Anna replied chidingly.

"It's just been really difficult these past four years Annie" her nickname slipped out in his distress. "To visit them, I mean. It's not like I don't want to it's just-"he sighed.

"What?" she gripped the back of his neck comfortingly and gently petted his hair.

"I don't want to go alone" Mike whispered ashamedly. "I know Gram wants to go too but she doesn't ask because she knows I don't have the means to take her there or the time. And I always get this feeling that it would be wrong of me to go alone" he admitted.

"Michael, don't feel embarrassed because I know exactly what you feel. She was important to me too. I don't know about your father because I wasn't around him as much but it would be wrong of me to not pay my respects to him as well since he was the man she was in love with and was married to. I haven't visited them since the funeral because I felt the same way. And! You have this job now Mike, you definitely have the money now to take Gram" Anna got excited.

"But I still don't have the time, Annie" Mike interrupted. "And there's no way Harvey would give me time off" he said vehemently.

"Did you ever try asking him?" Anna asked.

"No, but-"

"I know he's your boss Mike and your trying to stay on his good side but he can't deny you this. This is personal for you and most people with jobs would request for the day off."

"It's different at a law firm though. You don't ask for time off unless your sick or it's a family emergency. Even then people still come to work." Mike argued.

"If I were your boss I would give you time off for this" Anna argue back.

"But your not my boss Anna!" Mike raised his voice. "He doesn't care" he brought his voice back down realizing he was just about to hurt her feelings.

"He will if this affects your work and how well you do your job" she pointed out.

"If I try to explain it to him, it'll just sound like an excuse" he replied.

"An excuse? An excuse for what Michael? What is that you're afraid of? That he'll pity you or look at you differently?"

"Yes!" he stared into her surprised eyes. "His opinion matters, Anna." with that said he walked away to go back to work.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be back ten minutes ago." Harvey said as Mike came into his office.

"Sorry" Mike sighed as he suck into Harvey's couch. This made Harvey pause. Something had happened. He let it go for now, they needed to focus. There case was in two days and they still hadn't found their loop hole yet. They started working with out another word. Through out the rest of the evening Mike was in and out of Harvey's office. When he had finally found the loop hole it was around 6:45. Harvey had dismissed him when he paused. Should he ask him? Harvey glanced up when he noticed Mike was still standing in his office.

"What?" Harvey asked knowing the kid probably was going to ask him something.

"I know this is a bad time Harvey but I was wondering if I-" Mike started.

"No" Harvey cut him off.

"What?"

"I said no"

"But you haven't even heard what I was going to say yet"

"You were going to ask for tomorrow off since you found the loop hole"

"How did-?"

"I read people Mike, remember? Anyways, I'm not giving you time off to prance around with your girlfriend when there's paperwork that still needs to be finished for the case"

"Why did you assumed I was going to take the day off for Anna?"

"Because you two are obviously close and haven't seen each other in a while. People here don't ask for time off to visit with friends Mike. They do that in their free time" "It's not to visit with a friend"

"It's not, then who are you going to be with tomorrow then?"

"Well, Anna will be there but my Gram will too"

"Ah, so a reunion party. How nice but still, no."

"Not a party, trust me" Mike mumbled. Harvey's head snapped up and saw a rather depressing and haunted expression on his face. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Mike interrupted him. "Doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow then Harvey" he said rather dejectedly as he left Harvey's office. Harvey stared at his retreating figure as he walked away.

"What did you do to the pup now Harvey?" Donna's queried over the intercom.

"I have no idea" Harvey mumbled to himself, not caring that his associated was putting on a pout show.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mike came in early. Harvey knew immediately that when he walked into the office and didn't see Mike rushing in before him that something was off. The kid never came in early except today, which he had asked to be absent for. He passed by Donna's desk and glanced at her to see an accusing expression on her face. He didn't want to ask what he did wrong now. Later when Mike dropped off the files off he didn't even come into Harvey's office to speak to him like he normally did. Mike looked like hell too, that explains Donna's glares this morning. It looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep and his gloomy air only added to that.<p>

Around twelve o'clock Harvey and Mike were walking to Ray's car to go take of an errand when they saw Anna who came up to them in determined steps. They both stopped and she spoke in business-like tone.

"Did you ask?" she said.

"I did ask" Mike said tiredly.

"Did you explain?" she accused.

"Well, no-"

"Why is it so hard for you to tell Harvey this?" she stared at him in confusion.

"Tell me what?" Harvey suddenly spoke up making Anna glance at him.

"Nothing" Mike replied.

"No, you need to tell him! This IS important Mike" her eyes filled with slight annoyance and a twinge of sadness.

"What is it?" Harvey asked, curious now.

"It IS nothing and it's not important so you don't need to know Harvey". Harvey was surprised when Anna suddenly slapped Mike. Mike's breath hitched while Anna's eyes became moist. He stood stunned as he took in the situation. That did not just happen.

"How dare you" Anna said venomously. "Their death is NOT nothing Michael" Harvey was surprised at the full use of Mike's name and was further surprised with what she had said. Who had died? Apprehension filled his chest even more when Mike's head snapped up in anger.

"Don't involve my personal life in this Anna." Harvey had never heard the kid use such a steely voice before.

"At this point, I don't care. We are going and that's the end of it." She took his hand and started dragging him.

"Hey!" Mike protested. Harvey followed after them. They all stopped when Mike and Harvey saw a small bus-like vehicle which was now letting out an elderly woman in a wheel chair on a lift. There was a man in scrubs who began pushes her wheel chair towards them. "Gram" Mike whispered.

"Michael" the elderly woman said warmly and smiled at him. So this was the 'Gram' Harvey's heard so much about. "Are you all ready? Oh, forgive me. Who might this young man be?" she inquired. Harvey was surprised. Was he really just referred to as a young man? He let it slide the woman _was_ quite older than he was.

"I'm Harvey Specter Mrs. Ross. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard much about you from Mike" he stepped forward and gently shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you as well from Michael" Harvey glanced at Mike in surprise who still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Gram, you shouldn't have come outside. You're sick" he used such a gentle voice when he was speaking to his grandmother.

"Oh, Michael I'm much stronger than you give me credit for." Mike huffed in irritation and she chuckled. "Well, then Harvey are you coming along as well?"

"No, Gram he wouldn't want to-"

"I'd love to" Harvey said, shutting up Mike. He still didn't know where they were going but Harvey was too curious to let this go.

"What?" Mike exhaled in disbelief.

"Let's go" Harvey said and they all turned to enter the van.

"This is _not_ happening" Mike groaned.

**Chapter 3 will be up soon! : ) hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 : ) **

"So mind telling me where we are going?" Harvey asked Mike ten minutes into the ride after having casual conversation with Mike's grandmother.

"You just jumped into a car with people you don't really know with out even knowing where you were going?" Mike diverted his question.

"I know you" Harvey pointed out.

"That's not the point"

"Then tell me where we are going" Harvey returned.

"No" Mike said tersely. Why was the kid so tense? This had to be personal.

"Michael" Gram warned. Mike sighed, it amused Harvey how easily the woman could persuade Mike with a simple word. Their interaction made Harvey smirk quite often.

"You'll find out soon enough" Mike said more politely. Harvey nodded still curious, however, he turned to Anna.

"So how do you know Mike, Anna?" Harvey saw Mike and Anna share a look.

"Annie" Mike was the one who used a warning tone this time. Harvey lifted his eyebrow at Mike.

"Relax, Michael." She said to Mike before turning to Harvey once more. "We've know each other since we were kids. I moved into the neighborhood he lived in when I was fifteen and started dancing as his mother's dance school"

"Your mom owns a dance school?" Harvey inquired towards Mike.

"Used to" he replied quietly. Mike's eyes filled up with a sadness that confused Harvey and the silence in the van was suddenly very uncomfortable. Harvey wanted to ask more but decided better of it. The rest of the car ride, however, Annie took the opportunity to tell embarrassing stories about Mike which Mike groaned about the entire time. They were laughing almost the entire time. Annie was in the middle of a story just a little bit before they were about to reach their destination.

"You should have seen his face Harvey! He was so shocked that he had just touched a girl's boob" Annie laughed, tears almost spilling out of her eyes.

"It was an accident!" Mike protested.

"Geez, kid I didn't know you were a pervert" Harvey teased. Mike glared at him which actually just looked like a puppy pouting. They laughed again.

"Now, now. Enough teasing Michael, we're here" Gram interrupted their banter. Harvey glanced out the windows with a desire to quench his curiosity that had been burning in the back of his mind since Mike hadn't answered his question as to where they were headed to earlier. Everyone else got out to help Gram yet every step they took seemed to filled with dread based on how slowly they were moving. Harvey's curiosity died as he realized where they were and felt the same dread they were feeling fill his stomach.

They were in a cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey stepped out of the van and gazed around with bewilderment. He watched a silent exchange between Anna and Mike with curiosity. The kid didn't say anything but gave her a pointed stare and she nodded. Mike waved the attendant away and pushed his grandmother's wheel chair through the short, iron-black open gate of the cemetery. He continued to push her along a small cement path while Anna walked up to Harvey with a sad smile.

"Follow me" she said quietly. He held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner and she looped her arm into his.

"Mind telling me where we are going now?" Harvey looked at the grey headstones in the plush grass of the cemetery.

"We are visiting someone" Anna replied simply.

"Who?" Harvey asked with curiosity.

"You'll find out soon enough" Harvey did find out about seven rows later into the cemetery.

"We're here Gram" Harvey heard Mike whisper to his Gram. "Hey, Mom. Dad" This greeting made Harvey's mind go into overdrive. The kid wasn't even twenty yet and his parents were already dead. He quickly glanced at the headstones and saw the date of their deaths were not only the same but went back about ten years ago. That means the kid was only a boy when he lost his parents. The relationship between Mike and his Gram made so much more sense to him. It explained why Mike insisted on his frequent visits to the nursing home in which she resided.

"Come on, we're going to give them some privacy" Anna said quietly enough the other two wouldn't hear. They began to stroll around the other parts of the cemetery. Mike and Gram continued to gaze at the headstones.

"Look, I'm sorry Gram-" Mike began but his grandmother cut him off.

"Hush, Michael. I know it's not your fault. You're a busy kid and I know that you work hard to keep me in that nursing home." Mike blushed. "Don't think I don't see how much you sacrifice for me. I wish that you didn't have to but still. I'm very proud of you." Mike knelt down next to her wheel chair and sighed. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes before he gathered up the courage to speak.

"Do you think they would be proud of me?" Mike asked weakly.

"Oh, dear" she patted his hand. "Of course they would."

"Even my father?" he prompted hesitantly. His grandmother looked in his eyes with sympathy.

"Yes, even him. I know it's hard to think that he would be." she said quickly when he shook his head. She knew what he was thinking. "But despite your guys' differences, he loved you Michael. Deep down, he truly did."

"Did he?" Mike finally glanced up at her eyes. His own were slightly wet and she was seeing that little boy again, seeking reassurance from his grandmother about the father he thought didn't love him because he was more into books than athletics. She cupped his face with both of her wrinkled hands.

"Oh, honey. I know he did. Even when he was younger, it was like pulling teeth to get him to say 'love you too' to me. I remember walking him to elementary school one morning and threatening to kiss him in front of all his friends if he didn't say it back." Mike laughed and she patted his face. "His father was very strict and I was sad to see that he influenced him so much that he acted the same with you. I should have said something when you were younger"

"Gram, it wasn't your fault." Mike reassured her.

"Thank you" she said. They sat and gazed at the headstones until the others came back. They both had tears lingering in their eyes, just waiting for them to fall.

"How old was he?" Harvey asked about after five minutes of walking in silence. Luckily, it seemed that Anna wasn't one of those people that needed to fill the silence with noise and could actually enjoy it for what it was. Harvey was also similar in this manner. This question, however, he couldn't keep to himself. They had brought him along and now his questions needed to be answered.

"He was nine" Anna whispered. Harvey's head snapped towards her.

"Nine?" Harvey said in quiet disbelief. Anna nodded and he saw that her eyes had become moist. "It seems they were pretty important to you as well."

"Yes, well, Mike's mother anyways. As I said before I went to her dance school and she became my mentor. She also became my best friend as I grew older but she still held a guiding presence through out the years that I knew her. I wasn't in a good place in my life when I met her but she changed my life. Set me on the straight and narrow. It's the reason why I decided to follow in her footsteps. "

"What about his father?" Anna almost glared at him but softened her features quickly.

"I didn't know his father that well but that doesn't matter. The only thing that did matter was that to Mike, his relationship with his father wasn't exactly a good one."

"How did they die?" he asked. She sighed heavily and glanced up at Harvey with weary eyes.

"I think this a conversation you'll need to have with Mike if he's even willing to have it with you. You can't be forceful with him on this one Harvey. He's very sensitive about his past and his parents. Everyone has a thing that they can't talk to even their closest friends about."

"He considers me a friend?" Harvey quirked his eyebrows.

"I'm not entirely sure. Another thing you'll have to ask him. I know that he definitely looks up to you and doesn't want to let you down. In a lot of ways you kind of remind me of his father. I can see that same fear in his eyes when he's with you. He doesn't want to be a disappointment in your eyes." Anna laughed without humor. "In fact, I bet he feels that he just doesn't want to feel like a disappointment anymore, period." Harvey nodded, soaking in the information. There was definitely a lot more to Mike Ross than he originally assumed.

When Anna and Harvey made it their way back to the Ross' headstones they saw that Mike was now on his knees in front of his parents' grave, holding his Gram's hand strongly with his own. His Gram said something to him and cupped his face with her free hand. It looked like she was wiping a tear away.

"Michael" Anna said loud enough to get his attention. Mike quickly wiped a hand over his face and stood up. When he turned around Harvey saw that his eyes were a little red. His eyes held a sadness that seemed to influence the other features of his face. His eyebrows were slightly knitted together while his mouth was turned down slightly in a grimace.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm going to bring Gram back to the van. She shouldn't be out her for too long." Mike agreed with a nod.

"Are you sure though? You didn't even..."he trailed off.

"Today wasn't about me Michael. It was about you guys. I can always come back later in the day. Do you guys think you can get back to the office?" Harvey nodded and said he would call Ray.

"Alright" before Anna left him with Harvey she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Talk to him Mike." Mike nodded and put his hand over hers briefly before she went over to Gram. Anna and Gram were out of earshot by the time Harvey had hung up. Mike was staring somberly at his parents' headstones when Harvey finally ended his conversation with Ray.

"How did they die?" Harvey asked after staring at the headstones with Mike for a few moments.

"In a car crash. I was with them but since I was in the back I didn't get the full impact of the on coming truck that drunkenly ran into us." Mike whispered without making eye contact with Harvey. Harvey closed his eyes briefly. _Damn_.

"I'm sorry"

"Thanks" Mike continued to stare with his hands in his pockets. To Harvey it looked like the kid was probably some where else. He did not like that haunted gaze held in his expression. It seemed as if he reliving the experience in his head.

"Mike" Harvey said quietly to get his associates' attention. Mike glanced up at him, waiting for him to speak again. "Why didn't you...?" he trailed off not wanting to finish the question.

Mike shrugged. This was going to be difficult, Harvey could tell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey finished asking the question.

"I don't know"

"Yes, you do"

"Honestly, Harvey it's not-"

"What, important? Mike you could have told me you needed a day off to visit your parents' grave with your grandmother."

"Oh, yeah? And what, get lectured by you about how I should put work first?"

"Kid, if you had just explained-"

"No! With you Harvey there is no room for explanations. It's always expectations, success, or disappointment. There is no in between. You can't just pretend to care when it's convenient for you."

"I'm not pretending to care. I'm just saying that I'm not a complete monster and I would have understood"

"How? I didn't even finish with what I was going to ask the other day when you shot me down." Harvey sighed, getting tired of this exchange.

"Kid, I know I'm an asshole most of the time but when it comes to something important you'll have to fight to get my attention. I know it's irritating" Harvey held up his finger to silence Mike before interrupted him. "But even Jessica would have given you the day off for something like this. Hell, I know some people who would take a whole week off!"

"Would you have given me the day off?"

"If you needed it yeah" Mike looked quizzically at Harvey. "What?"

"I don't understand you" Mike almost said bitterly. Now Harvey was the one to give him a quizzical glance. "You say one thing and now the complete opposite. You don't care but then you pretend that you do at times. I just don't know where you are at sometimes Harvey" Mike appeared to be sincerely frustrated.

"Look, Mike. I'm your boss. I can't be your buddy. There is a line of professionalism that I can't cross even in the situation we are in. What's important is that if you are ever hurt, need help, or simply want guidance. I am here for you. As a senior partner that's what we are supposed to do for all of the associates. But you're _my_ associate and that's different. Just like with the Trevor incident, I will always be there if you really need me." Mike finally looked at Harvey and he could some appreciation held in his eyes.

"Thanks, that means a lot." There was a silence for a while until Harvey spoke again.

"Do you remember that day you said that you felt like it was time you started trusting someone else?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should try that" Harvey smirked at him and Mike smiled back.

"Maybe I will".

**Well, that's all folks! I'm not really sure why I started this story the way I did. I seem to have this strange obsession lately with character's pasts from tv shows. Like on White collar! I'm just dying to know what Neal's real name is and what his past is. Too bad we all have to wait until summer to find out what happens both on Suits and White Collar. : / Until next time! **


End file.
